


Alpha性幻想

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 性转。妹妹。黄色废料。





	1. Chapter 1

Alpha性幻想。

 

 

 

 

忒修斯从一个漫长又不得体的春梦中醒来，裤子前端黏湿一片，阴茎依然硬得像一块石头。终于不情不愿地承认自己进入了糟糕的易感期。

他在淋浴间里手淫。发烫的水浇在他背上，很快他全身的皮肤都开始发红，阴茎勃起的颜色红得更厉害。他幻想着纽特在这里，抱着她，抵在墙上，让她用双腿盘住自己的腰，不时轻喘，被顶得从脖子到小腹一片潮红。

他会一条大腿往前顶住一部分她的体重，但她还是很难找到重心。她不得不整个人挂着他，背贴着冰凉的瓷砖，为了不掉下去只能被掐着腰往他的阴茎上撞。因为重力他能进去得很深，全部，整根地。花洒喷出的水让他们都湿得很糟糕，但她下面的水是黏滑的，阴户被捣得通红，他的阴茎根部一圈发白的泡沫。

这样操她没多久就会哭着喊疼，都怪他，太深了，又太大。他们全身都是水，她里面绞得很紧，他的龟头每一下都撞到宫颈的软肉，一圈有弹性的阴道底端。她呻吟的声音和水声在狭小的淋浴空间里被放得很大，肉体撞击的声音也清脆响亮。忒修斯在一阵急促的粗喘后射了出来，发现自己喘得很大声，握得太紧太快阴茎根部都有点发疼。

他把花洒转过去洗掉挂在墙上慢慢往下流的浓稠精液。

稍微消停以后他穿整齐衣服到厨房去。纽特在煎鸡蛋和培根，他的妹妹因为家里被实验爆炸熏黑四面墙而暂住在这里。她头也不回地咕哝说早安，嗓子里还有没睡醒的沙哑。

她只穿着单薄的晨衣，丝质吊带，丝质衬衣和长度到大腿中部的短裤。她背对着他站在炉灶前，忒修斯想从后面就这样操她。

他甚至都不会脱光她的上衣，只是把吊带从手臂上剥下去一半，让自己的手能从腋下穿过去扣住她的一对乳房揉弄。她里面肯定没有再穿内裤，穿了也不要紧。他会把她的裤子扯下去，膝盖分开她的双腿，让那条裤子尴尬地卡在她大腿下方。

然后他就可以按低她的脖子，从后面直接顶进去。她低低地呻吟，没有回头，颤栗的脊背在阳光下泛起小疙瘩。一大清早的，她就很湿了，他进去得没有阻碍。她的手向后拍他的大腿，只拍到哥哥衣着整齐的毛料西裤。他的金属皮带头硌在她的臀瓣上。

她的大腿像青蛙一样弹了两下，踮起脚，以免身高的差距把她操得角度太刁钻，太疼。忒修斯双手扶着她的屁股操了几下，然后就掐住她的腰，握着她往自己阴茎上撞。她的乳头不用人摸就自己涨得很大，在没完全脱掉的上衣衣料间摩擦，她难受地哼着想得到温情的抚慰。

他不会满足她。他就这也粗鲁地从后面干，干到她痉挛，脱力，头发唾液眼泪一团糟。他拔出来以后自顾自穿裤子，她在他退出来以后下面像松掉塞子的水龙头。大量的淫水混合着精液直接洒到柚木地板上，她斜着身子支撑自己时又顺着大腿根部流到脚后跟。

吐司机叮了一声。纽特让他把面包和牛奶拿到桌子上去，忒修斯照做了。

他去上班。开车的时候他幻想纽特今天搭他的顺风车去出版社，他挂挡的时候手爬到她大腿上，掀开她的裙子揉她的腿心。纽特唔了一声把腿分得更开，于是他得寸进尺，手指拨开内裤探进去。红灯结束时他抽出来，两个指尖之间都是她的水。他在她裙子上假装嫌弃地擦拭干净。

如果是在没有车的沙漠高速公路上，他就停下来把纽特的头按在自己腿间，拿硬邦邦的阴茎隔着裤子胡乱戳她的鼻子和嘴。他逼她用牙拉下拉链，阴茎弹出来打到她下巴上，拍得她一皱眉。她伏下身子弓着背给他口交，湿热的喉咙比车外炙热的九月阳光还要滚烫。他最后射在她嘴里，压在她不让她抬起来，于是她只能全部吞下去。

或者他把座椅一下放到最后，把纽特拉过来压在方向盘上，她艰难地抬着腰坐下去。她当然已经湿透了，背触到喇叭嘟地一声大响。她吓得绞紧里面，于是他被这一下弄得失去理智，发疯般地往上顶。纽特的头又撞到车顶，不知道是痛的还是被干得挤出眼泪，他扣住她的脖子把她拉低来吻她。

射在她里面以后他拍拍她的大腿，让她夹紧，别弄脏自己的裤子。纽特眼眶都红了。还是有一点流出来。她爬回副驾驶的时候水和精液滴在车档上，那根黑色的头部粗大的柱体给他更不好的幻想。

忒修斯到了办公室。他一口气写完一大堆文件，秘书小姐进来给他添茶和点心。她离开以后忒修斯幻想进来送茶的是自己的妹妹。

她纤细的腰肢和圆润的臀裹在一步裙里，裙摆下露出过分纤细的小腿和脚踝。忒修斯假装文件上有什么内容，要她绕到办公桌后来看，然后捉住她的腰把她拉到自己腿上。

她的丝袜到大腿根部。他轻易能把手探进去，拨开内裤往里面插。她窝在他怀里羞得满脸酡红，不断提醒他可能还会有别人进来。忒修斯告诉她那就要小声一点。

 她的裙子全部被抬到腰上，衣服好好穿着，只是立起的乳头隔着丝绸衬衣和蕾丝胸衣都能被看得到。他让她坐在自己身上顶进去，她的两条长腿卡在扶手椅内侧，膝盖磕疼了也不敢说。她的淫水弄脏自己的丝袜。

或者他把她翻过去摁在办公桌上，站着从后面操。她修剪整齐精致的指甲不断想抓住什么东西，被顶得直晃，却又不敢弄皱他的文件。她全身上下只暴露出一个雪白的屁股，那两瓣臀肉被他抓在手心搓揉出不同的形状，阴户发红，从后面能看到完整的交合的景象。她被操得呜呜咽咽，最后选择咬自己的手指不发出声音。这只能更刺激身后的男人发狂地撞入她。

他总是射在里面。在他的性幻想中，没有哪一次他不把精液灌满她的子宫。他恨不得把她捆在床上，一直操到怀孕为止，操得她腿永远合不拢，只能做哥哥卧室里的小婊子，哭着求饶。或者求他用力一点。

他收拾桌上的文件和笔，灌下一整瓶冰镇过的矿泉水才能去开会。

午餐的时候忒修斯远远看着食堂打饭的阿姨都能想到纽特。

他想的是纽特扎着围裙，也许戴着头巾，但一定要有几绺头发垂下来。她的腰那么细，在衬衫外束着围裙，一定能显得不盈一握。她低头问他要吃什么，他说：“你。”她把头发别到耳后，露出通红的耳垂。

不，这不是个适宜的地方。那就在家里，她扎着围裙做饭，裸体，只扎着围裙。他从后面走过去，像一头优雅的捕猎者，猎豹或者什么玩意，脚步轻得没有声音。纽特吓一跳，他的手直接拍在她裸露的臀部上，把臀肉拍出一道波浪，并且开始发红。他另一只手从前面直接伸进围裙掏她的乳房，不怀好意地搓她的乳尖，下巴搭在她肩膀上问：“你要给我吃什么？”

还能吃什么？他把她抱到岛台上，往后摁下，掰开她的腿吃她的阴户。他要把她舔到全身痉挛，小腿搭在他的肩膀上，哭着求他停下，停下或者快点进来。她痒得不得了，但就是到不了高潮。他要等她实在是濒临崩溃才插进去，干两下她就喷他一裤子水，向后像滩泥一样倒下，胸口全是细细密密的汗水。

完事以后他用手指擦拭大理石台面上她的水，指头塞到她嘴里，要她舔干净。她被操到神智不清，抱着他的手像舔什么好吃的冰棍一样，粉红的舌头穿梭在他指间，把他舔得重新又硬起来，然后扛她去卧室再干一轮。

“所以你到底要吃什么？”打饭的阿姨不耐烦地问。

“肉丸意面，谢谢。”他愣了一下把盘子递过去。

午饭后忒修斯大概有二十分钟时间休息。他去茶水间给自己煮咖啡，其他同事或者还没回来，或者已经趴在自己工位上小憩，狭窄的空间里没有人。他盯着咖啡壶里不断冒气的小气泡出神。

要是纽特在这里。要是纽特是他办公室的一个文员。她会穿西服套裙，衬衫，一步裙，丝袜，或者戴一副黑框眼镜，在工作场合遮住她那双过于水汪汪的绿眼睛。茶水间太狭窄，她要踮脚在最顶上的柜子里拿东西，够不着。忒修斯刻意忽视了妹妹的身高也有五尺九寸。他从她后面过来说我帮你，一抬手，自己结实的小腹就靠在她圆润的臀瓣后面。

她就会脸红。然后他故意再朝前一点，把她挤在柜台和自己之间，勃起的阴茎隔着裤子、裙子压在她臀缝里。她红着脸喘着气说别这样会有人看见，忒修斯反驳她说不会的，只要你别叫出声。

她不用脱完下身衣物，只用把一步裙拉高，分开腿，让他站着插进去。她穿了高跟鞋，这样就正好，忒修斯只需要在进去的时候微微屈膝。他一只手搂着纽特的后腰，一只手按在她嘴唇上说嘘，要她别出声，小声点，实在忍不住了就含自己的手指。咖啡壶烧开的咕嘟声和他操进去的声音连成一片，纽特高潮的时候呜咽着膝盖发软，倒向他怀里，腰像断掉一样弯下来。

他射在里面以后用她的内裤匆匆擦了一下，然后把脏了的内裤揣进自己外套口袋里。纽特整理好裙子以后含羞带怯地瞪他，他把手指放在自己嘴唇上说嘘。

他倒了咖啡转身端回自己的办公室。

纽特，他的妹妹，一个单身的、从来没有过固定伴侣的Omega，女性。爸妈也真放心，好像忒修斯还真是什么坐怀不乱的Alpha似的，考虑到他这么多年的确一个伴侣也没有标记过。但他从来没告诉任何人他发疯般地想标记自己的妹妹。

只要他在她里面成了结，那纽特不愿也得是他的，一辈子都跑不掉。

下午快到下班时间的时候忒修斯拿文件去给主管签字。他路过文印室看见一个女性弯着腰想取出卡壳的硒鼓，主动过去帮了忙。

“谢谢您，斯卡曼德先生。”她微笑着说，忒修斯只是点了点头。

打印复印一体机大概四尺高，多一两寸的样子。如果他可以把纽特抱起来放在这上面，把她的屁股压在扫描屏幕上……

这也太糟糕了。他在脑海里比划了一下，感觉自己够不着，不高兴地拔脚离开。女同事有点不知所措地看着他的背影。

他留下来加班，加班结束以后去爱尔兰酒馆吃一份简单的三明治，喝了点儿啤酒。点唱机前撅着臀看唱片的女人红头发，裙子裹得很紧。吧台前总看他的女人有绿眼睛，穿得倒是挺严实像个大学老师，那件衬衫套毛衣像他的妹妹。女招待笑起来的样子很甜，不笑的时候你绝不想找她的麻烦，这点也像纽特。纽特一旦笑起来就特别甜。他匆匆吃完，留下面包的边在盘子里。纽特看到会敲他的手背发出嘲笑的声音。

其实每一次他都想反手握住她，把她拉到怀里来粗鲁地吻下去。一边吻一边撕开她的裙子，在他的幻想里纽特的衣服永远一扯就破。她永远湿哒哒，软绵绵，随时随地都可以让他插进去，每次都可以成结。他不知道纽特在热潮期是什么模样，她的脸会烧得通红，眼眶也发红，还有鼻尖，和可爱的锁骨。如果她在外面没有什么乱七八糟的伴侣，那就只能自己满足自己，并起手指，两根，不，三根，或者更多插自己的下面。她的水能流一腿，一床，那双修长的腿缠住身上干她的Alpha，不断地索求直到她的Alpha一滴精液也射不出来，全部灌在她的里面。她也许都还会嫌不够。

忒修斯拿钥匙开自己家门的时候都不得不用公文包挡住自己西裤里的勃起。还好纽特不在客厅，她房间的门关着，门缝下有灯光。忒修斯去换了一身衣服，考虑是现在手淫还是睡前。如果现在快速打出来一次那他睡前肯定还得再来一次。

于是他去外面，去厨房倒水喝。茶壶还是温的，他端着杯子悄步走到纽特房门前听了听，自己也不知道自己要听什么。通常她会把自己关在房间里赶稿子，坐在床上，头发乱糟糟，戴着眼镜，笔记本电脑放在膝盖上。

有多少次他想抽出她那烦人的笔记本丢到旁边，压在她身上掐着下巴强吻她。纽特会着急，张牙舞爪地说让我写完这一段，他不耐烦地说做完再写。在床上他都没必要脱光她的衣服，扒下家居裤和内裤就行。她在家没穿胸衣，一对奶子在柔软的旧T恤里被顶得乱晃，发硬的乳尖撑起一个轮廓。他弯下脖子隔着衣料舔她的奶头，合牙咬下去，纽特吃痛揪他的头发。

她怎么敢揪他的宝贝头发？忒修斯会抽着气把她的手拉起来锁在一起，阴茎蛮不讲理地干进去，插得她大叫，叫得口水都流出来，双腿饥渴地缠着他的腰。他喜欢把她的膝盖压到胸前，抬高臀部打桩一样往下撞，利用重力和一点床垫的弹力操得又狠又深。他把她插到一次高潮以后纽特会用哭腔问他好了没有，而他当然是没有，掐着腰把她掀翻从后面顶进去再干一轮。

他又勃起了。实际上忒修斯不知道自己到家以后有没有片刻消停，他硬得想上厕所都没法尿，阴茎直挺挺指着天花板，摁都摁不下去。家里弥漫着一股香气，那是Omega特有的味道，纽特身上的。他一闻到就控制不住自己下流的想法。还有阴茎。

等等，味道？

这不对。纽特不在热潮期，哪怕是她也知道Omega不能在热潮期跟Alpha呆在一起，亲哥哥也不行。何况她的这位亲哥哥从任何意义上都不是好哥哥。好哥哥不想在床上干死自己妹妹，干到她头脑发昏，连射在脸上的精液都愿意吃下去。

当然他不会浪费在她脸上。如果她在热潮期，他每一发都要灌进她子宫里。每一次都要用结堵住，不让一滴流出来，一定要确保她怀孕，最好是给他连生十个八个。孕期也不是不可以，她那对娇小的乳房涨起奶来得有多美妙，他可以什么都不吃从早到晚都拱在她怀里吮吸她的乳头。

忒修斯硬得已经发痛了，阴茎像石头一样顶着自己的裤裆。到底是什么味道？他有些控制不住想敲门，挪过去离纽特的卧室门又近了一点，犹豫了一下以后，有几分下流地把耳朵贴在门板上。

“啊……嗯……忒修斯……”

幻觉。幻听。一定是的。纽特在呻吟中叫他的名字，他可能要射了，背心渗出了汗。不行，这太丢人。他又听了听：“忒修斯……忒修斯……进来……啊……操我……求你……”

他妈的。

他妈的？！

他醒悟过来，是自己，罪魁祸首都是自己。他的易感，诱发了长期跟他生活在一起的Omega的热潮，不在周期内，她没有服抑制剂。她可能都没意识到这会是一次热潮，只以为是寻常的欲望。她躺在他的客房里，浑身都是他的味道，她想要身边最近最触手可及的Alpha占有她，帮助她缓解高涨到瘙痒难耐的情欲。她的穴已经自己潮湿着张开了，想被塞满，被插入。她大概率现在就在里面手淫，并幻想着自己人生中最熟悉和亲密的一个Alpha。不然没有什么能解释这个，味道和声音，他的大脑不能同时背叛理智那么多。

忒修斯的脑子一阵发热，转动把手推开了门。在他能看清楚事物和来得及后悔之前，潮湿黏腻的香气扑面而来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

“呜呜呜我爱你，我真的爱你……”

“别哭了烦死了！赶紧的从我身上滚下去，你重得像死猪一样！”

“结……结还在我出不来……”


	2. Chapter 2

前情提要：这对AO兄妹莫名其妙地互相标记了。

 

 

 

 

忒修斯终于退出来以后仰面躺在床单上，还是觉得在天旋地转。

半晌纽特怼了怼他的腰：“你能不能起开？”

“我已经没压着你了。”他咕哝，“而且为什么你不像别的女人一样想抱抱？”

她冷笑一声：“看来‘别的女人’教了你很多人生经验嘛。”

忒修斯噎了一下：“我不是这个意思。”

纽特已经翻身下床开始披衣服：“我看你意思多得很嘛。”

“小鸡电影？”他去拉纽特的手臂，扑了个空，“那个，有剧情的录像？大学男生交流人生经验？”

“犯不着跟我解释这些。”纽特系上了睡袍腰带，转过身叉着腰看着哥哥：“顺便说一句，我觉得你看黄色录像都是快进到直接开始干的那部分的，考虑到你实在不会做什么前戏，骚话也说得很没水平。”

如果纽特的大腿内侧没有精液流下来，忒修斯可能还会觉得有点被冒犯，但现在他只想把她拉回到床上。“那是情况紧急，阿尔忒弥斯。”他努力找补：“等会儿我会好好做的。”

“是啊，情况紧急。”纽特讽刺地说，撇了撇嘴。

的确是比较紧急。他推门进来的时候纽特吓得都快从床垫上飞出去了，被他拦腰抱着摔到一堆被子里，不讲道理地就吻住，急吼吼扯开自己的裤子就往里顶。虽然她可能在经历热潮，但没好好扩张的小穴只是湿软而已，并不够放松。他狠狠插了几下才全埋进去，那时纽特已经叫不出声音了。

她挑高了眉毛，像是在说你有什么好辩解的。忒修斯还光着身子，被单稍微挡住一点，纽特看到更皱了皱眉头：“你起来，别弄得我被套上都是。”

“一次标记不能完全缓解热潮，这个你知道吧？”他打断道，忘了提醒她客房的被套也是自己的私人财产之一这个事实。

“我现在感觉挺清爽的，我是说脑子，所以我要好好洗个澡。等我出来你最好把我的床恢复原样，然后我们再来谈一谈这个标记的问题，忒修斯。”纽特眯着眼睛说，抬起腿扬着脑袋出了房间。其实要不是她走路的姿势太别扭，忒修斯还真是可能会有点生气的。

为什么，这和他脑子里原本想的，标记她以后的反应完全不一样？而且他们不是已经谈了吗，那些把脑子连精液一起射干净以后说的胡话，这辈子忒修斯都不愿意重复第二次。

他说了“我爱你”，而纽特说：“好了好了我知道了。”

所以这不是一个承诺？不算吗？

忒修斯生着闷气爬起来，收拾床单，包括一塌糊涂的枕头套和被单。他从床底下找到了自己的内裤，把它们一股脑塞进洗衣机以后发现胯下没东西遮挡而窗帘没拉，只能迅速捂着前面回到自己卧室的淋浴间里。

他一边拿浴球搓着自己一边还在思考，自己哪里没表达对？还是说应该先征求纽特的同意，在完成标记之前？或者，在插进去之前？或者，在推门进去之前？

忒修斯突然有点发愣，他征求纽特的同意了吗？

老天爷。

他可能对着花洒发了太久的呆，连纽特什么时候一脚踹开门进来都不知道。虽然刚刚他们才做了世界上最亲密的那种事，但忒修斯还是条件反射捂住了自己的下体。不过他看到纽特大敞着浴袍，没系带子，露出雪白身体并且两颊飞红的模样，两眼一发直就什么也不记得了。

“滚出来，忒修斯。”她不耐烦地说，“我他妈的又开始了，擦干你的屁股滚到床上来。”

忒修斯急匆匆洗了身上的泡沫出来，纽特已经坐在床沿上，掐着自己的太阳穴。她抬起脸来，眼睛湿漉漉的，牙齿把下唇咬得通红。“你哭了？”他震惊地问，伸手去摸妹妹的脸颊：“纽特，对不起，都是我的错……”

纽特一把攥住他的手腕把他拉过来甩在床上，忒修斯怕压到她，踉跄着磕了一下膝盖，好容易找到重心，灵活地仰面躺下。下一秒纽特就掀开他腰上的浴巾骑上来，滚烫的腿心压在他的阴茎上，那根没出息的东西很快就开始充血勃起了。

“你真的好多废话。”纽特喘着气说，一边说一边手伸到下面扶起它套弄，“快干我，我感觉不太好……唔！”

忒修斯扣住妹妹的腰使劲往下摁，她的上半身像折断一样趴下来，脸颊软软地贴着他的锁骨。她身上的香气又开始过分浓郁地冒出来，笼罩他，于是什么谈一谈这个标记的事又被忘到了霍格沃茨。

不客气地说，这是忒修斯人生第一次这么尽职尽责地陪一个Omega完整地渡过热潮期。以前不是没有遇上，他仗着不是真正标记的关系总是弄几次找个借口就走，同事朋友也不是不会聊到，互相用眼神传达“你懂的”那种意思，不过忒修斯并不真正理解那是什么意思。

直到他终于体验了以后，第一反应是很后悔他娘的为什么不在家里多囤一些存粮和能量饮料。他们饿得不行的时候叫了披萨外卖，但没等到披萨送到就做了起来，结果只能隔着门让外卖小哥放在门垫下，半夜鬼鬼祟祟地开门出去，用微波炉叮着站在厨房里吃。

除此之外忒修斯还觉得第一次做完以后就洗床单真的很愚蠢。他家里满打满算也就三套床单，连洗带烘一次至少三个小时，第二天晚上他们就是挤在沙发上睡的。完了忒修斯早上醒来除了被压着胸口的噩梦，一睁眼就看见纽特趴在自己身上瘪着嘴打呼的画面，当然是没忍住又把某块沙发垫子弄得湿淋淋黏答答。

所以他们还是没有“谈谈”。

中间有时候停下来忒修斯想说说话，纽特就在一刻不停地喝水，而他一想到她流了那么多水又叫得那么大声，脑子里的方向就往很不好的地方发展过去。他也尝试着说点情话，刚酝酿个“你的眼睛绿得就像……”就被纽特捏住下巴，虽然她手劲儿没多大，但压在他身上不断起伏的腰胯还是很能分心的，考虑到从前不太愿意在下面的忒修斯难得领略到被骑也别有一番滋味。

这一天忒修斯实在不得不去上班了，早晨起来他先摇醒纽特问：“你中午要不要过来跟我吃个午饭？”

不是他一刻都离不了自己的Omega，往好了想，他实在是个温柔体贴的情人。刚完成标记的个体难免经历信息素重组和荷尔蒙紊乱，虽然昨晚纽特已经发火地说不想再做了，但难保今天白天她不会又感到热潮烧身。忒修斯大喇喇用“伴侣生理期”的理由请了假，十几年来头一次，感觉虽然扬眉吐气，但连续请假保不齐会被人讲闲话。他寻思着纽特白天没什么正经事儿，可以来迁就他，公司食堂的肉丸意面真的是一绝，食堂阿姨是正宗的博洛尼亚人。

纽特不耐烦地说了一声“别吵我”就蒙起脑袋继续睡，要是平时忒修斯的脾气可能也上来了，但此刻他满肚子都是柔情。他捞起纽特在她脖子后新鲜的咬痕上亲了亲，鼻子埋进去使劲嗅了嗅才心满意足地穿衣服起床，出门还轻手轻脚的，开车时一路都在哼着歌儿。

午休时他忍不住给纽特打了个电话问：“你起床没有？”

“你当我是猪吗？”她在那边说，听起来像在室外：“我在药店。”

“纽特，我一定确定以及肯定我把你标记成功了，你不需要去验的。”他想到昨天有一次妹妹怔怔地摸着后脖子喃喃自语说怎么判断标记成没成，嘴角就忍不住向上翘起。

“我在买避孕药，如果你还有必要知道的话。”纽特没好气地说，“你就像鸭子一样顽固又讨人嫌。”

忒修斯愣了：“什么玩意？”

“鸭子，鸭子的阴茎螺旋带钩，为了确保每次都能射在里面不出来……”

“不是这个……”

“鸭子不讨人嫌？叫得多大声？”

“纽特！”忒修斯噌地一下从椅子里站了起来，不自觉提高了音量：“你要吃药？”

那边沉默了一下，半晌后她凉凉地说：“不然呢？”

忒修斯掐着自己的眉心发了一会儿呆，一时不知道怎么组织语言。理智上他知道纽特的做法无可指摘，毕竟一次标记和即将带来的后果中，孩子真不是当前他们可以轻松愉快接受的内容，而且那也是她自己的身体，完全有权力做决定。但感情上他觉得还是有点受伤，不知道哪冒出来的酸意和忐忑堵在他的喉咙口，让他好一会儿后才能开口说话：“你至少可以跟我商量过……”

“那你跟我商量过吗？忒修斯？”纽特的声音听不出什么喜怒，他莫名地突然心虚起来，心虚和内疚同时攫住他。并且纽特还不放过：“你标记我的时候，问过我的意思了吗？噢，我觉得Alpha精虫冲脑时候的告白不太作得了数。这三五天我们也不是每时每刻都像兔子一样，你也没准备跟我谈谈，不是吗？你想解释你的所作所为？说吧忒修斯，我听着。”

他一个字也说不出，然后纽特说：“那我就照我的处理方式处理了，哥哥。”不知道是不是幻觉，他觉得她的声音听起来有点涩涩的。

忒修斯下午一点文书都看不进去，满脑子想的都是纽特。或者现在应该叫她为自己的Omega？但老天在上，他并没有往那方面想。只是看文件的时候想到纽特小时候扯他的衣角要他别写作业陪自己玩，去茶水间想到她旅行到南亚寄回来的咖啡豆，看窗外的广告牌想到纽特被邀请上电视采访不情不愿非要哥哥陪自己的模样儿。他好不容易盼到下班时间，拔腿就跑的时候竟然都没注意到，这简直是千载难逢的纽特在他脑海里一直穿着衣服的一天。

他急吼吼回到家，推开门虽然觉得气味已经散了，但妹妹好好地坐在沙发上翻一本杂志，他松了一口气。

“我回来了。”

“噢你回来了。”他们同时说。

“我们得谈谈。”

“来谈谈吧。”他们又同时说，只不过这一次纽特的声音更闲适和趾高气昂了一点。

忒修斯长长出了一口气，面对着这个妹妹，有时候他常常觉得自己年长的岁数都活到狗身上去了，从来没有一点长兄的威严和形象。他在纽特身边坐下来时才恐惧地发现，一直以来，如果纽特对他说“不”，那他从来就拿她没有办法。

“听着纽特，我不知道你对我们之间这件事原先是怎么定义的……”

“哦，我的确有自己的定义。”

她一句话又把忒修斯噎得要死。他恶狠狠地盯着纽特看了半天，咬牙切齿地从唇缝里挤出和原本想说的完全不一样的话：“要是你敢说我们‘只是性’，我发誓把你捆在床上干到下不了地，直到你怀上我的孩子为止。”

“我孩子叫你舅舅还是爸爸？”她也抬高了嗓门，“你自私透了，忒修斯！Alpha反正可以标记不止一个Omega，而我一生只能接受一个人的标记！你有没有想过你结婚以后我怎么办？单身到老，闻起来都自己哥哥的味道，吃抑制剂吃一辈子？”

“我为什么会让你这样？”他震惊了，“纽特，我从来都没说过我会结婚还是会标记别人这样不负责任的话！”

“那你对我到底是什么？忒修斯，这么多年，我们顶多也就是逢年过节见一见而已，要不是我最近住过来……看在老天的份上，你读大学以后就不喜欢跟我在一起了，你老是避着我，然后一见面就表演大哥哥好兄长，你虚伪至极！你那天一回来就那样，我……我……”

纽特的眼泪挤了出来，忒修斯一下子就慌了，手忙脚乱地擦她的眼睛。她哼了一声把身子转过去，忒修斯抱住她，发现自己讲话时胸口都在发抖。

“我爱你。我只是一直不敢告诉你……老天，我避着你是因为我……我刚分化时满脑子想的都是你，而你那时才几岁啊，我一定会下地狱的……”

纽特背对着他哼出声：“真的吗？你只因为这个下地狱？”

“因为一切。我知道，我都知道，纽特，我们是亲兄妹，可是我没有办法。我控制不住我自己，我只能对你避而不见。你不知道在幻想里我跟你都干了些什么事情。我不会标记别人，任何人，永远不会。我的心只属于你，是你标记了我。我爱你从你出生的那一刻起，到我死去的那一秒钟，这不是一时冲动，真的不是。我爱你，纽特。”忒修斯语无伦次地说着，箍紧了手臂，她不耐烦地掰他的手指关节。

“你也知道我们是亲兄妹。”她说话时鼻子塞塞的，“我们法律上永远不能在一起。”

“瞎说。”忒修斯说到这个就来劲了，作为一个律师他把这段说辞已经盘算了很久：“首先我们的标记已经确定，除非你去告我，不然没有任何强制手段能把这个标记消除。你，你一个自由职业者——”他肚子上被纽特拐了一下，“作家，你可以申请一个双国籍，找一个税最轻的地方，在你新书出版之前，你用妈妈的姓。然后我们去那里登记结婚，回英国再申请同等效用伴侣身份。德国，德国怎么样？”

“德国税轻吗？”纽特没好气地说，“你脑子里成天都在想些什么有的没的？”

“我想着怎么跟你打破这层关系在一起。”忒修斯埋在她颈窝里闷闷地说，贪婪地闻着自己Omega身上的味道。但纽特还是没有转过来。

“爸爸妈妈怎么办？“她说到这个还是有点迟疑。

“交给我。”忒修斯义不容辞，“妈妈经常说不知道你嫁给谁才放心，我已经暗示她很久了。我手上还有很多近亲标记的社会新闻剪报，都是好结局，他们都好好儿地在一起。只要爸爸妈妈不告我也没办法解除我们的标记，说起来爸爸妈妈应该不舍得告我吧？也许？去年我给爸爸送了根PVC塑料拐杖，又轻便又好携带，让他别用那根旧的了，主要是打人没实木的疼……”

纽特破涕为笑：“你考虑得还真是周全？”

“我只是想给你证明我真的真的不是一时兴起。”忒修斯把她掰过来，捧着脸低声下气地说，“我真的爱你，纽特。标记你是我这三十多年来最幸福的一件事，但愿你能感受到我二分之一的快乐。”

她翻了翻白眼：“你装可怜也太娴熟……”

这时纽特的手机响了，虽然忒修斯很想吻她，但还是绅士地示意她先接。纽特看到那个号码犹豫着想站起来走开，但另一只手被Alpha牵着，他看起来一分钟都等不了，如果忒修斯是条狗的话现在屁股后一定在疯狂地摇着尾巴。

她有点心虚地接起来，很没必要地压低声音：“喂？”

“斯卡曼德女士？”听筒那边传来的声音是更没必要地大，也许因为是一个年长者，耳朵有点聋，又也许纽特的手机收音效果不太好，或者可能只是房间里太安静了而已。

“您的房子下个月还能不能继续租哇？我们很愿意再租一阵子，您这公寓地段好，采光好，说起来您愿意卖吗？或者长租也可以，我们签一个合同？说起来我这么有诚意，不如下个月我们就绕过中介直接签吧，伦敦的中介公司也太黑心了……”

忒修斯眯起了眼睛。

纽特挂断电话以后的样子很像想拔腿就溜，或者用点什么Omega魔法让哥哥失忆。但现在她的两只手都被他紧紧攥着，连膝盖也被夹在他的大腿中间，整个人动弹不得，叫天不应叫地不灵。

“我记得你跟我说你的公寓因为实验爆炸四面墙熏黑了住不了人，怎么租出去了？”他慢慢地说。

“是的，租我房子的就是来贴新墙纸的工人，算下来我还能挣点儿钱。”纽特面不改色，只是额角开始渗出汗珠。

“为什么你一个成年Omega，身边会不备着抑制剂，特别是还跟Alpha住在一个屋檐下的时候？”

“我忘了。”纽特答得理直气壮，声音毫无必要地响亮。

忒修斯笑了，笑得很温柔，腾出一只手把纽特的一绺头发拨到耳后去。他刚才可是把这么多年纠结苦涩、以为永远得不到回应的感情全部掏心掏肺了，但眼前这个没心没肺的女人还一句准话都没有给他。纽特的脸红了，他很确定这不是因为热潮的因素。

“还有，我发现我易感那天早上，药箱里的抑制喷雾怎么找不着了，嗯？还有平时我用的带抑制雾化剂的止汗露，为什么你刚住进来就说闻不得，会过敏，让我把它们全丢了？”

纽特不断东张西望，但脖子已经被忒修斯按住了，他的手掌按在刚标记的那处腺体上，源源渗出的热量让她腿有点软。该死的未稳定荷尔蒙，该死的Alpha！纽特从来没有一刻那么迫切地想象自己会魔法，那就可以把哥哥放倒在地上再来个遗忘咒语，然后……

然后就大不了一切再来一次好了，好像那有多难似的。

“最后一个问题。”她已经能听到忒修斯的磨牙声了，自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。

“你叫着我的名字自慰时，为什么不锁门？！”

 

 

 

 

————————————

“你能不能有点自我保护意识，做那种事的时候至少锁好门？”

“怎么了，好像我哥哥是个会偷妹妹内裤自慰的变态似的。”


End file.
